Second Chance
by Chyeahwhat
Summary: After Axel died and Sora left to save Kairi, Axel is met with an oppurtunitiy in the afterlife. [AxelxRoxas][RikuxSora][maybe more][BOYLOVE]


A/N : Hola! So this is my first posted fic... I hope that you like it

Its like AxelxRoxas lovely-ness andand RikuxSora lovely-ness and maybe more later

But mostly AxelxRoxas heheh

So my first chapter is REALLY short because...I have a hard time with beginings ;-;

Andand remember, reviews will encourage me to update quicker ;D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had left to go save Kairi, as I had commanded him to go. Just when I had faded into the darkness, my jade green eyes fluttered open. All around me was white. I wondered if I had gone blind for a moment before glancing down to see my own thin fingers. I rubbed at my eyes hoping to see something, anything, even though I wasnt afraid anymore. I knew that Roxas was gone. Forever. He was a part of Sora now. A life without Roxas just didnt seem worth living. Without him I really was a Nobody. And anything that happened to me just didnt seem to matter any longer.

Confusion.

That was the one thing that I was feeling, that is, if you think that Nobodies can feel.

And with that feeling I dropped down onto my bare knees.

I realized that all of my clothes were gone. I like to think that it was because everything that I am was exposed there in that world. My every thought was to be seen and my every action to be judged.

There were no gods in that hole of the world.

But there was a demon...

He appeared before me looking like a divine statue, floating in the air above my head, still as the dead.  
As I craned my neck to see him, he was slowly gliding down towards me. Once he was at eye level with me, his eyes shot open. Dark. His eyes they were so dark. Not a speck of light was held in those eyes, completely blackened out by the hate and the rage that I could feel in him, and that he made me feel in myself.

His skin was dark, a bronze color, licked by the sun. Over his skin ran many tribal markings. The blood red marks that ran over his skin spoke tales of betrayal and lies. Massive horns of a ram curled back, obsidian horns, they embodied remourse and regret. His jaw dropped slowly as he exhaled a deep breath. The ash covered fangs that hung from his mouth spoke of murder and death. So many tales of hate, misery, and sin were all being screamed into my mind when I merely looked at this man.

'What on earth is he?' my mind screamed at me as I doubled over in pain, clutching at my ears as though that would stop his evil from speaking to my mind. I screamed aloud. Sreeching loudly, but no one could hear me. No one except him. Him who caused my mind so much agony only by inflicting his dark gaze upon me.  
A dark smirk slid across his lips.

"Ive missed you, my child," he said eloquently in a tongue that I did not know but somehow I understood his every word.  
"Who are you?!" I yelled at him, enraged at his calm demeanor while I was still in pain from only having laid eyes on him.  
"I have many names," his voice was soft like velvet, his seductive tone grabbing me, dancing with my thoughts.

"I am the beginning," he said closing those deep black pools, "and I am the end."

His eyes opened slowly to stare into mine. Those eyes peirced through my soul. I could feel him probing my thoughts, a look of pure delight on his face as he did so.

"You are confused, my child," he began to walk on the white nothingness that was all around us, coming closer to me.

"Do not let thoughts of my existence bother you," he reached out a bony hand, touching my shoulder. His touch was like a thousand flames licking at my skin. I whinced in pain, trying my hardest not to scream out but my efforts were in vain. I screamed loudly, the sound of my own pain echoing in my ears. Within moments, I was scrambling across the nothingness, trying to get away from him.

"My existence shouldnt worry you," he continued, slowly following me into the white nothing, "You should be more worried about your existence, my child."

Immediately, I froze where I stood. Not because of what he had said but because something powerful was holding me there. His minds grip had hold of me, I couldnt move, I could hardly manage to breathe.  
As I gasped for breath he laughed, a laugh like ice, cold and harsh.

Suddenly he appeared next to me, leaning over me he whispered into my ear, "Do you want to live again?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

Somehow I think that he knew the answer, he seemed to only be toying with me.

"No," I said, sounding rather defiant though honestly the reason I had said no was not because of defiance. I said no because I did not want to go back to a world that would have no Roxas. Living without Roxas meant, for me, living without feelings, living without purpose, living as a Nobody. I couldnt take that.

"And **why** is that my child?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked, his tone told that he knew exactly why.

I knew that it would be of no use to lie to this creature, whatever he was. He was far more powerful than I could even fathom and I am sure that his intellect surpassed his strength.

"A world without Roxas wouldnt be a world worth existing on," I said letting out a heavy breath. Saying that had hurt me more than I thought it would. Maybe it was because of the demon and his ability to inflict emotions on me, or maybe it was because knowing I would never see Roxas again stung more than the flames of hell possibly could have. My chest suddenly felt heavy with each breath I took.

The creature smiled at me, not a devilish look as he had been giving me up until this point, but more of a sympathetic smile.

"I can help you." he whispered and I think my heart, if I had one, stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : DUN DUN DUNNNNNN xD


End file.
